


Derrotados

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin sabía que hablar durante más de cinco minutos sobre lo que ellos hacían fuera del trabajo era algo que a Levi le fastidiaba muchísimo. Por momentos era completamente nulo para comprender las sutiles emociones humanas de ese estilo. —A veces te pones muy raro conmigo… y no era así hasta que llegó Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrotados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petula_Petunia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Vaincus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883819) by [Grise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise)



> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Betas** : Tuve la ayuda invaluable de dos personitas geniales. Una fue _**Kaith Jackson**_ quien, como siempre, está atenta a mis errores de dedo y siempre se fija si meto un punto en donde debe ir una coma y esas cosillas. La otra es _**Neutral HD**_ quien me ayudó con la trama para que tuviera coherencia lo que quería relatar. Las dos me ayudaron muchísimo desde distintos lugares. ¡Gracias!
> 
>  **Prompt** : 05. Derrotados (Tabla Muralla Rose & 10pairings)
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3158 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : ¡Ah, estoy nerviosa! Porque se lo quería dedicar a _**Petula Petunia**_ , que le gusta esta pareja, pero no estoy segura de este fic y no quiero que me lo tire por la cabeza, pero… correré el riesgo XD No tiene spoilers, peeero… hay una situación ambientada en un hipotético capítulo 58 del manga. No puede considerarse spoilers. *Le tira el fic a Petula y se va corriendo*

El héroe de la humanidad no era perfecto, también podía fallar. Eso comprendió Erwin Smith cuando el carcelero le mostró la nota. Era una simple pregunta, pero para él era una certeza.

"¿El bandido más grande de todos los tiempos ha caído?".

La foto mostraba un cuerpo que Erwin conocía bien, por detalles como la imperceptible cinta de color verde en la muñeca izquierda o la forma de los dedos. Aunque dicho cadáver no tuviera cabeza porque algún artefacto moderno se la había volado, para él sí era reconocible.

La humanidad había perdido, no solo a su héroe.

La derrota era un hecho.

Erwin nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto en la Milla Verde como esa tarde.

— _Dijiste que no ibas a llorar._ —La voz retumbó en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Dobló el periódico y continuó leyendo el libro que había pedido pocas horas atrás.

Se lo prometió. Había pasado una semana, pero recordaba ese día con perfecta nitidez.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Qué le ves de interesante a esa práctica inmunda de intercambiar fluidos corporales? Semen, saliva, sangre y... ¡aj! —soltó con profundo desagrado—. Encima sexo entre hombres. O sea... hablamos de meter la verga en el culo. Del culo sale la mierda... Qué asco, soldado.

—N-No me refería a…

—Si quieres hacer eso conmigo, te digo desde ya que ni lo fantasees mientras te la cascas o te metes un pepino.

Eren palideció de horror. Trató de hablar, pero la conmoción parecía ser tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—N-No, no, no… yo… —Quiso explicarle algo que ni él mismo parecía comprender. Era evidente que había ido tras él en su afán juvenil de lograr dar un paso en esa extraña relación que tenían. Quería compartir más tiempo con su superior, pero Levi no lo dejaba ir más allá y Eren no entendía las razones. Bien, ahí las tenía.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que es tener semen en el culo la primera vez? —continuó con informalidad—. Te entran unas ganas de cagar tremendas que ni las moras más grandes te dan. Eso sin quitar los olores y los ruidos involuntarios. Ni hablemos de los temidos "accidentes". —Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo, solamente…

—El sexo es un asco —concluyó tajante.

—Yo… nada más —Eren dio un paso atrás, tragando saliva—, quería saber si gustaba salir a pasear. Solo eso. —Parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar.

—Ya… ahora es pasear, después será meter mano y todos sabemos lo que continúa. —Negó con un dedo en alto—. Abandone su empresa, soldado. No me pondrá un dedo encima nunca.

Para cuando terminó esa última frase, Eren había echado a correr. Esperó unos segundos antes de soltar la carcajada ronca de la que Erwin fue testigo. A decir verdad, era el único que conocía su lado jocoso.

Había costado años para que Levi se mostrara a él como era. Erwin comprendía que así eran sus tiempos. A Levi no le resultaba fácil depositar la confianza en otras personas, tal vez porque tarde o temprano la gente que lo rodeaba terminaba muriendo. Permanecía con un perfil bajo y no permitía que nadie lo conociera más de lo necesario.

"Eso puede interpretarse también como timidez", le había dicho Erwin una mañana introspectiva. "Pasas por arisco, pero en realidad… te apartas de la gente porque no sabes cómo iniciar un diálogo cordial".

"Timidez mis pelotas, solo no tengo interés en que las personas me conozcan _mejor_ o más _íntimamente_ ".

"Eres tierno, ¿sabías?".

En aquella ocasión quiso sacarle un brazo. Qué ironía. La vida se lo pagó.

—Eso fue muy cruel, Levi —lo retó secándose una lagrimilla mientras contenía la carcajada.

—¿Dices que se me fue la mano?

—Es jovencito todavía… Le has roto la ilusión de la manera más cruel.

—Que aprenda por las malas, si no lo entiende por las buenas —volteó—, además fuiste tú el que me orilló a esto.

—Yo solo te dije que Eren estaba muy pendiente de ti y que lo resolvieras porque eso podía causar problemas a futuro. Nunca te dije que lo espantaras así. —La risa se le escapó. No olvidaría nunca la cara de Eren.

—Como sea. —Encogió un hombro—. "Misión cumplida", ¿verdad? Logré el objetivo.

—Oh, sí… supongo que desde ahora Eren lo pensará dos veces antes de invitarte a tomar el té, pero… —Guardó silencio y gruñó a su simpática manera, con una sonrisa.

—¿No te conforma? —Lo miró con algo que parecía ser desprecio y luego continuó con un tono de voz cansino— ¿Pretendes algo más contundente como… que nos vea teniendo sexo o alguna de esas mierdas?

—¿De veras todavía piensas eso del sexo? —Erwin perdió el hilo de lo importante, reflexionando sobre el tema. Su ceño se frunció apenas y la sonrisa se le borró por un instante, pero no era una expresión adusta, era el gesto que solía tener cuando hacía esquemas, por ejemplo.

—Acaso… ¿no es verdad? —Se rascó una mejilla, perdido en sus recuerdos recientes.

—En parte sí —asintió, descruzando la pierna, como si quisiera invitarlo a sentarse en ellas. O solo lo fantaseó—. No entiendo entonces como es que…

Levi lo ignoró para mirar a través de la ventana, como si no quisiera sostener esa conversación. Erwin sabía que hablar durante más de cinco minutos sobre lo que ellos hacían fuera del trabajo, era algo que a Levi le fastidiaba muchísimo. Creía entender las razones, pero nunca se lo había preguntado. Siempre había querido cuestionárselo, pero jamás con la suficiente intensidad —como en ese momento— y con esa urgencia por saber.

Era cierto, Levi odiaba ese intercambio necesario de fluidos y bacterias. La simple idea de tener sexo le resultaba nauseabunda; de hecho, pese al tiempo que llevaban compartiendo la cama, seguía manteniendo las mismas manías desde la primera vez, quizás algo más sosegadas o latentes.

—Lo sabes… —murmuró Levi como si el silencio largo entre ellos después de todo lo dicho sin decir lo incomodara— antes de conocerte no… tenía interés.

—Lo sé. —No hubo jactancia en su voz, aunque saberlo le agradaba.

En ese entonces no le sorprendió descubrir la nula experiencia de Levi en esos terrenos, a fin de cuentas era un matón de la capital, con muy mala fama y con un historial de vida algo cruento. Levi le había confesado que no se le daba tratar a las mujeres —mucho menos a los hombres— en el momento previo a un posible encuentro sexual. Tampoco había sentido excesivo interés físico por conocer otros cuerpos aparte del suyo (oh, sí, se conocía cada centímetro). Disfrutaba del acto, eso nunca lo había negado, pero le costaba lidiar con la idea de transgredir las barreras y tener un contacto íntimo con el otro. Piel con piel… sudor y semen. Podía tolerar su propia semilla embadurnando su vientre, pero no el semen ajeno.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que pasó con Erwin. La primera vez que ese ajeno hilo blanco recorrió su piel no sintió tanto asco como creyó que iría a sentir.

"¿Quieres follar conmigo?" le había preguntado a Erwin luego de algunos juegos manuales que no rechazó. Sentir ese pene monstruoso crecer en su mano pareció haber despertado su curiosidad, pero la manera de aceptar su derrota en el tema había sido como ir al centro de la ciudad a hacer una diligencia: "Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy, así que…".

Levi le había clavado la vista por dos segundos antes de acceder. Había dicho que era apuesto y que eso nadie podía negarlo, pero que no había aceptado compartir fluidos con él solo porque le parecía atractivo, sino porque lo conocía bastante para ese entonces y aun así, pese a sus mañas, lo aceptaba.

Como un acuerdo de palabras sin ellas. Tener sexo con alguien tan complicado no sería una empresa fácil ni gratificante, al menos al principio. Eso Erwin siempre lo tuvo bien en claro y por eso mismo Levi aceptó.

Oh, pero no fue todo color de rosa, porque Levi no era dócil, era como un animal salvaje, en la cama y fuera de ella; si encima a su carácter se le sumaba sus manías… Para Erwin fue una auténtica batalla, se lo había tomado como un asunto personal, una meta en su vida.

De entrada, Levi le había aclarado que ni borracho o drogado iba a meter su pene en esa sucia cavidad. Tampoco aceptaba el semen ajeno en ninguna parte de su anatomía. Y besarlo, besarlo a Erwin le costó el tabique de la nariz.

Había noches, dolorosas noches, en las que se preguntaba por qué seguía insistiendo, ¿por masoquismo? Pero no, pronto descubrió que era porque Levi sí disfrutaba de todo ello, solo le costaba un poco dejar sus extravagancias fuera de la cama. ¿Cuántas veces Erwin se había quedado con la eyaculación a flor de piel porque su _partenaire_ se había puesto a limpiar algunas gotas pecadoras que, osadas, lo habían contaminado?

Se propuso, a sí mismo, intentarlo al menos. Porque claro, cuando Levi no se levantaba de la cama de mal humor y se iba desnudo dando un portazo, o cuando no repartía amenazas o patadas, el sexo era grandioso.

Y lo más divertido de todo ello era que la gente tendía a inventar locas teorías o esparcir rumores sobre la cantidad absurda de amantes que tenía, o lo bien dotado que estaba y sus andanzas carnales. Si era por la gente, Levi se había follado a media ciudad, cuando en la realidad, Levi, _su Levi_ , era un hombre que sobrepasaba la barrera de los treinta, con muchas manías, un solo amante en toda su mítica vida y sin interés en conocer otros cuerpos, porque eso era algo que Erwin jamás se lo prohibió; después de todo Levi no era un objeto, no le pertenecía.

Era suyo, como esa mirada que Levi le regalaba en el presente. Era suyo no en cuerpo, eso nunca le importó, pero era suyo de una manera especial, porque Erwin no había pretendido "tenerlo" de ninguna manera y aunque Levi tampoco tenía interés en mantener una relación, ahí estaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Erwin al verlo tan atento a sus gestos, con inconmensurable ansiedad por leerlo para no tener que sondear en el tema.

—Odio cuando te quedas callado y mirándome con una sonrisa —refunfuñó apoyando la espalda contra el mueble.

—¿Lo hago muy seguido? —Erwin se tocó la cara, como alguna tonta manera de comprobarlo.

—Últimamente sí… y no sé por qué lo haces.

—¿De verdad te preguntas por qué sonrío cuando me quedo mirándote? —Carcajeó apenas. Por momentos Levi era completamente nulo para comprender las sutiles emociones humanas de ese estilo.

—El sexo es un asco —dijo, casi por decir, pero Erwin sabía que esa era la manera de escapar de esos momentos incómodos que les hacía sentir como si fueran una pareja pronta a casarse y a tener hijos.

—Es increíble que digas eso después de lo de anoche.

Levi enderezó la espalda como si el otro hubiera soltado una blasfemia. Con un dedo en alto aclaró los tantos.

—Que haya tragado tu semen y haya permitido que duermas abrazado a mí, todo sudado y asqueroso…

—Me mandaste a bañar —murmuró.

—… no quita la realidad en sí. El acto sexual es sucio.

—Pero agradable, es como cuando… comes con la mano o cuando de niño te pones a chapotear en un charco de barro.

Levi lo miró y pestañeó.

—Sí —ironizó con lasitud—, idéntico.

Erwin soltó la carcajada retenida.

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que no debo preocuparme, ¿verdad? No es que vas a ir por ahí a tragar semen ajeno o a dormir abrazado a la gente.

—Desde ya que no —comprendía que Erwin lo decía puntualmente por Eren—, ¿no me conoces, acaso?

—Bien.

Levi le dio la espalda, soltando un sonoro y exagerado suspiro. Nada de todo eso tenía sentido. Parecía comprender el fin de la advertencia, pero le molestaba esa inoportuna sospecha de que podían ser… ¿celos? Erwin nunca había experimentado algo así, no con él.

No, con seguridad no podían ser celos.

Levi negó con la cabeza y el gesto fue tan claro que Erwin volvió a reír al verlo tan ensimismado como si estuviera solo.

—Nunca te di motivos —masculló.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Eren… —contestó y volvió a girar, pero no le sostuvo la mirada. No podía—. No es la primera persona que muestra un interés de ese estilo por mí…

Erwin asintió quedamente, lo había pillado con eso. Era verdad: por ser quien era, Levi despertaba la admiración y el interés de hombres y mujeres por igual.

—Cierto… pero —no quería mentir, no había ninguna necesidad—, es el primero que sí ha despertado tu curiosidad.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —giró llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de jalarse los pelos, aunque no lo hizo—, entonces son celos —soltó como si hubiera descubierto que Erwin tenía alguna enfermedad letal y altamente contagiosa.

—Podríamos ponerlo de esa manera —carraspeó. Sí, eran celos. Y sí, le sorprendía a él mismo descubrir que podía padecerlos.

—Es mentira, yo no tengo ningún interés en intercambiar fluidos pestilentes con él. —Señaló la puerta, como si Eren estuviera allí. De hecho así era—. Definitivamente hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar contigo.

—Levi… —canturreó.

—De ahora en más mis fantasías sexuales con titanes —exageró— me las guardaré. No puedes hacer drama porque UNA vez ese mocoso de mierda me la puso dura.

—¿Qué necesitas, Eren? —dijo Erwin señalando la puerta.

Levi volteó para ver a Eren en el dintel de la puerta. El chico estaba asustado, sorprendido y desencajado. A él no se le movió un pelo.

Eren olvidó a que había ido y antes de que Levi pudiera preguntarle qué mierda quería, echó a correr de nuevo.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente para espantarlo. —Lucía satisfecho de que le hubiera salido bien sin pretenderlo.

—Sí —combinó Erwin—. Ahora va a tenerte miedo.

—¿Satisfecho?

—No, todavía no. —Se puso de pie, tan largo como era, intimidante. Aunque a Levi lo que a la gente intimidaba de Erwin a él lo excitaba.

—¿Quieres una prueba de mi lealtad? —Se burló— Vamos, Erwin… tú y yo sabemos que no es fácil ponerme un dedo encima. Antes de que Eren logre llegar a buen puerto se habrá cansado de intentar.

—Oh, entonces piensas en dejar que lo intente.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije. —Dio un paso atrás cuando el otro avanzó—. Prefiero que pongas otras cosas en mi boca.

—¿La lengua, pese a la saliva?

—La verga, pese al semen —bromeó con seriedad, ladeando la cara para que no pudiera llegar a sus labios, pero Erwin lo tomó con fuerza con el único brazo que tenía y lo levantó en vilo—. Odio que me levantes.

—Depende de la circunstancia.

—Claro, pero ahora no estoy desnudo así que lo estoy odiando, bájame —instó entre dientes y con una mirada glacial.

—¿Por qué no puedo sentir cierta seguridad con Eren? —Parecía preguntárselo más a sí mismo que a Levi.

—Increíble… El hombre apuesto, el gran Erwin Smith que resquebraja baldosas cuando camina, se siente intimidado por un chiquillo. Eres patético —se quejó, y por mirarlo de frente incitó el beso.

Erwin había atravesado su decorosa barrera virtual para no solo meterle la lengua dentro de la boca, sino también para ingeniárselas de alguna manera y así lograr que le correspondiera el beso con pasión.

Emociones. Demasiadas emociones.

—Lo capto.

—¿Eh? —Sus pies tocaron la madera con un ruido seco y precipitado cuando lo soltó. Ya no era como antes, le costaba mantener esos sesenta y cinco kilos con un solo brazo.

—Nada —respondió con naturalidad dando la vuelta para caminar hasta el escritorio de nuevo y darle el espacio que Levi necesitaba.

—No, ahora habla, maldita sea.

—Solo que me di cuenta que te amo —lo dijo como si no se tratara de la primera vez que mencionaba esa frase, aunque así fuera. De cierta forma se lo había dicho de otras maneras—. Y analizándolo, supongo que no saber si me amas me genera cierta inseguridad.

—«Un buen amante siempre te dice que salió limpia, aunque no sea verdad» —citó y Erwin empezó a reír al escuchar en boca de ese hombre arisco sus propias palabras, aquellas que soltó la primera vez que logró penetrarlo por completo, cuando tener sexo con Levi era toda una epopeya—. ¿Sabes…? Cuando me dijiste eso supe que me había metido en un lío grande, en el más grande de todos, pero… no tiene mucho sentido mortificarse con esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto… vamos a morir. —Abrió grande los ojos, algo teatral—. Hoy, mañana, dentro de cincuenta años. Así que… ¿para qué amar?

Levi miró el suelo intimidado por ese reto, porque lo era.

—Odio hablar de estas cosas, lo sabes.

—Sí, y yo odio hablar contigo de estas cosas.

—Puto Eren —murmuró fastidiado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Eren?

—Me causa gracia que justo tú me lo preguntes. —Levi arqueó las cejas—. A veces te pones muy raro conmigo… y no era así hasta que llegó Eren.

—¿Te molesta que te quiera?

—No —negó incluso con la cabeza, apoyándola contra la pared—, solo me da pena. Mucha pena.

—Es un caso perdido, ¿verdad?

—No es que puedo irme a morir así como así… —Extendió los brazos para recibirlo cuando Erwin se aproximó a él de nuevo— por eso lo digo.

—Entonces tendrás que cuidar mejor tu vida. —Se encorvó lo necesario para morderle el cuello y arrancarle un escrupuloso quejido.

—Oh, sí, será horrible venir como un fantasma y verte llorar como niña. —Se abrazó a él, con fuerza.

—No voy a llorar si mueres.

—¿Me lo prometes? —suplicó, hundiendo la cara en la camisa que Erwin tenía puesta desde la mañana.

—Te lo prometo.

 _Mentiroso_.

—Fóllame.

—¿Para sellar la promesa? —Tomó apenas distancia para poder desabrocharle el pantalón.

—No, solo fóllame porque tengo ganas de follar, Erwin. No te pongas romántico.

—Primero prométeme lo mismo —instó, antes de continuar desvistiéndolo con una sola mano.

—No hago promesas que no sé si puedo cumplir.

—Levi… —increpó, como si en ese regaño estuviera implícita la situación turbulenta en la que vivían.

—No debes preocuparte por mí, lo sabes bien.

 _Mentiroso_.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

La celda se abrió esa noche. Su carcelero estaba muerto y sus recuerdos dormidos.

Erwin sonrió, a veces se olvidaba que Levi tenía orígenes muy siniestros y que falsear su propia muerte, con la calidad de un artista, era algo que solo podía hacer él. Siempre había sido muy meticuloso con los detalles.

Quizás, todavía, no estaban derrotados.

¿O sí?

« _Un buen amante siempre te dice que salió limpia, aunque no sea verdad_ »

_¿Sabes…? Cuando me dijiste eso supe que estaba metido hasta la mierda y que haría muchas locuras por ti. Empezando por amarte._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
